


Self-Sacrificial Hero

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Furihata-kun, why is your sweater meowing?” Kuroko asked.</i><br/> <br/><b>prompt:</b> I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Sacrificial Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask over at my tumblr to write for this prompt, so here I am with more kurofuri! If you wanna throw more prompts into [my ask](http://genderqueerfuri.tumblr.com/ask), feel free~
> 
> Since I've been so busy lately I only had time to write so much ;-; I wish I could blame someone for my busy-ness but tbh I was the one who wanted to do too many things so I can only blame myself orz
> 
> Enjoy~

“Furihata-kun, why is your sweater meowing?” Kuroko asked, pointing to the (rather obvious) moving lump on his pastel blue sweater.

“Forget the meowing,” Furihata cried out in reply, clenching his fists as he stared down the two larger men currently snarling at them, the concrete of the wall behind their backs rough and cold to the touch, “I think we have more pressing things to deal with here!”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko said, discretely rolling up the sleeves of his simple white jacket, “Somehow the thought of a kitten in a fight distresses me.” 

“Hey!” one of the bullies interrupted, his lip curling, “You better give me back my shit, or all of you are getting a sound beating.”

“You have such weird priorities,” Furihata mumbled under his breath, before gently taking the kitten out from under his sweater and tucking it into the pocket of Kuroko’s jacket, “I’ll distract them, you run and get someone, okay?”

“Be careful, please,” Kuroko muttered back, cradling the pocket where the tiny kitten was.

Furihata forced himself to look up at the two men again, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm, his legs trembling and his forehead sweaty. It wouldn’t be hard to pull this off, but it sure as hell was going to hurt.

“I-If you want it back, you’ll have to go through me!”

 

* * *

 

“At least the kitten made it out okay,” Furihata remarked, hissing in pain as Kuroko pressed a swab of alcohol a  _little_  too hard on his cheek. The little critter meowed in what Furihata would like to think of as thanks, its little paws tickling his thighs as it moved off Kuroko’s lap and onto his.

“I thought I told you to be careful, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said, lips pursing as he dabbed the swab on yet another cut on his cheek, before leaning in to place a cute polkadot bandaid across it.

“Well, you can’t really be careful in that sort of situation…” Furihata replied, absentmindedly petting the kitten, “But at least Kagami managed to save us before they got around to doing too much damage?”

“If you say so,” Kuroko said, as he put on the last of the bandaids on his face, throwing the leftover trash into the nearest bin and putting everything back into the first aid kit, “Kagami-kun should be back in a minute with ice for that bruise.”

“That’s good,” Furihata said, really for lack of anything else to say. Kuroko sighed, before leaning in to place the gentlest of kisses on the side of his cheek.

“Playing the role of a self-sacrificial hero doesn’t suit you, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said, a tiny smile on his face when he pulled back, “But thank you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> No extra notes for this one since it was cranked out so fast lmao, but yeah if you wanna throw a request into my ask go for it! No guarantees on how fast I get to writing it since I'm doing like 5 different things at once all the time now, but I _will_ get to it, I promise!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment or bookmark if you enjoyed it!


End file.
